Un revés en la historia
by Aliandy
Summary: ¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar en una historia cuando se omiten secretos y las circunstancias cambian radicalmente? Se movieron los hilos y la historia se reescribió. Dos supervivientes hermanos Uchiha, una maldición reedireccionada, secretos de una trágica muerte, un poder inmenso incapaz de controlarse, una gran mentira que protege un horrible pasado y una cruel masacre...o talvez


Shalalá~! Aquí estoy después de siglos de no subir nada. Bueno esta idea la he tenido por bastante tiempo en mi ordenador y sinceramente jamás había surgido el valor para subirlo, no lo sé, supongo que siempre tenía cosas qué corregir (y que aún creo que faltan), pero finalmente me atreví a hacer lo que debía haber hecho desde un principio: volverme una escritora renovada y hacer lo que me gusta: escribir historias.

No prometo una actualización rápida ya que cada capítulo promete ser algo largo por la cuestión de que en sí la historia lo es, por lo tanto a aquellos que busquen abrirse de palabras y dejar alguna crítica en particular o sugerencia estaré dispuesta a recibirla. Gracias a aquellos que me lean y busquen una lectura entretenida, sé que les va a gustar.

Disclaimer: esta historia es de mi propiedad, tanto los eventos como cambios a personalidades son de mi entera creatividad por lo tanto no aceptaré ningún tipo de plagio a ello. Traducciones serán bienvenidas sólo en el único caso en el que yo esté al tanto de ello y dé mi autorización. Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto son de exclusividad de Masachi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: lenguaje un poco vulgar (siento esto pero creo que le agregará un poco más de realidad y sabor al asunto, sin embargo con un grado apropiado de control) y posiblemente algunas escenas algo violentas que puede que no sean aptas para todo público (y quien sabe si algunas cosas más en un futuro).

Bay!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Suspensión**

De un salto tambaleante aterrizó en la entrada de la aldea. Oscura y silenciosa, nadie caminaba por las abandonadas calles de Konoha aquellas horas de pecaminosa quietud y en parte agradeció que así fuera. Era pasada la media noche, tal vez la una, la temperatura no podía ser más baja, acompañado de ráfagas de frío aire nocturno que helaban los vellos de su nuca y oleadas de punzante dolor que atravesaban desde la punta de su cabeza y descendía desdichantes hasta sus pies.

Con su uniforme demacrado deshaciéndose por jirones y raspones desgastados por toda su extensión, al igual que de su máscara rota por la mitad, Sasuke se adelantó a retirársela, ya que era inútil continuar con ella ahora que su identidad era bastante visible. Procedió a guardársela con sus dedos temblorosos luego de que su equipo apareciera impecablemente unos segundos después frente a sus narices.

Se negó a dar la cara a ninguno y se abrió camino entre ellos con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de conseguir, lo cual no fue fácil teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo estaba como un viejo y maltratado saco de boxeo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Uchiha-san? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Aah —asintió cortantemente.

—Supimos lo que hiciste… fue bastante estúpido…

—Salvé sus culos, ¿no es cierto? —gruñó molesto—. No me salgas con esa mierda.

Repentinamente todos lo observaron encogerse en su lugar, llevándose una mano al estómago y prosiguiendo bruscamente a arrodillarse tosiendo sangre, casi ahogándose con su propia respiración en el proceso. El equipo expresó su preocupación adelantándose hacia el aludido, sin embargo una mano femenina los detuvo rápidamente. Anko, la líder de aquella noche, les miró con ojos amenazantes, y, con una voz que marcaba en el desdén, señaló rotundamente a uno del grupo.

—Tú, Nara: acompaña a ese desgraciado al hospital que no podrá siquiera llegar a la puerta de su casa sin desmayarse. Ah, y por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado, no olvides pasar por mis dangos que el viejo seguramente ya está por cerrar.

Shikamaru chasqueó casi imperceptiblemente detrás de la máscara pero no rechistó. Iba a decirle que dudaba mucho que algún local permaneciera abierto a aquellas horas de la noche sin embargo lo pensó mejor y calló. Anko tenía un aspecto salvaje aquella noche que le advertía que alguna queja de su parte no sería bien recibida.

—Hai.

Anko los escudriñó a todos con una nota clara de amenaza.

—Y que quede claro que lo que este imbécil arrogante acaba de hacer —señaló a Sasuke como si se tratara de algo asqueroso que quisiera matar. Él la fulminó con la mirada mientras se agarraba el costado con dificultad— fue la estupidez más grande que pudo haber hecho y que como me entere de que vuelva a hacerlo, tanto él como cualquiera ustedes, me asegurare de que sea la última insensatez que harán en su vida, ¿entendido?

—Hai —estalló el coro de voces.

—Y tú, Uchiha —dijo con dureza—, serán para ti seis meses de suspensión de tus actividades como Anbu. Ni creas que hacerte el héroe te salvará de las consecuencias de desobedecer las reglas de esa manera, y no te creas que no me aseguraré de tenerte bien vigilado.

Una sonrisa soberbia pero vacilante se coloreó en los labios del Uchiha.

—¿Qué?... ¿Acaso tienes miedo… d…de que desobedezca… tus órdenes y me aparezca por el cuartel?... Porque muy sabes bien cómo trabajo —farfulló con mordacidad intentando no perder el aire.

Anko, contrario a enfadarse aún más con su imprudencia, le sorprendió verla acercarse y agacharse a su altura. Al tenerla frente a él pudo ver en sus ojo el destello de su orgullo e imponencia colorearse en sus pupilas, como si él se tratara de la persona más débil del mundo cuando en realidad él la había salvado de dos de los criminales S más buscados, algo con lo que ni ella pudo enfrentarse. Pero la conocía tanto que sabía que jamás admitiría que él era más fuerte que ella, y aun así Anko jamás perdía el respeto que no merecía de Sasuke y que dudaba que ella se dejase perder.

Lo tomó por la barbilla y le susurró:

—Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo en tu patética condición, Uchiha, y tal vez necesites más de seis meses para verificarlo —lo soltó con brusquedad dejando que cayera como peso muerto y se alejó de él con sus tacones repiqueteando en el suelo de roca—. ¡Un año! ¡¿Entendido?! Y eso será poco si contamos con lo que dirá Tsunade-sama cuando sepa lo que hiciste… ¡Ahora, andando todos! Tenemos que dejar el informe de la misión a la torre de la Hokage…

No hubo resistencia alguna y ninguna opinión fue escuchada. Todos asintieron al unísono en silencio, perdiéndose de vista en menos de un parpadeo dejando sólo el siseo del aire y una inconfundible cortina de humo en su lugar. Luego de eso Shikamaru se apresuró a llegar junto a Sasuke pasándole el brazo por el hombro y ayudándole a incorporarse.

Sin embargo éste último le dedicó una mirada que claramente le decía con una nota de advertencia que se mantuviera lejos de él y se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad.

—Déjame. Lo haré yo sólo.

Shikamaru lo vio desde su lugar impasible y suspiró; estaba viendo claramente el ego de su compañero levantarse de su temporal destierro como podía. Sabía desde un principio que éste nunca permitiría volverse una carga ni mucho menos dejar a otro hacer el trabajo que él muy bien podría hacer por su propio pie, y aunque sin embargo en la situación en la que estaba (claramente no era muy buena), no debía estar actuando de aquella manera, supuso que aún así era predecible esperar aquella reacción por parte del Uchiha.

Después de todo, pensó, todos decían que era igualito a Itachi.

—¿Irás así hasta el hospital?... Oye, te estoy hablando —dijo al ver que éste lo ignoraba completamente—. Tsk, qué problemático eres.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? —exclamó horrorizada Ino Yamanaka al divisar a Sasuke atravesando el umbral de la sala urgencias del hospital de Konoha.

Interceptó a Sasuke en medio del vestíbulo, éste ahora demasiado débil como para oponerse, y lo escoltó hasta la habitación más próxima con presurosa preocupación. Shikamaru apareció detrás de ellos.

La chica le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo es que dejaste que llegara hasta aquí así?

—No me permitió ayudarle —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y así de simple lo dices? ¿Qué no ves que se está desangrando?

—¿A caso estás sorda, mujer? Además tú que te la llevas de chicle con él deberías saberlo mejor que yo —replicó mientras la ayudaba a transportar el cuerpo por el cuarto. Las camas eran contadas y no se veían pacientes a la vista, posiblemente por el considerable número de pacientes que habían sido trasportados al segundo hospital al otro lado de la aldea, mucho más grande y modernizado que ese, ya que luego del considerable aumento de población, las habitaciones comenzaron a volverse demasiado concurridas y un dolor de cabeza si se lo preguntaban a los médicos.

»Es igual de terco que su hermano.

Ino guió a Sasuke hasta la camilla, iniciando a retirarle las ropas y vendajes tan rápidamente como le fue posible, revelando a continuación una serie de largas cicatrices guiadas por caminos irregulares atravesando desde el inicio del abdomen hasta su pecho. Hilos de sangre supuraban desde las heridas, combinándose con el sudor y la mugre que resbalaban pegajosos por todo su estómago. Sasuke apretaba fuertemente los ojos, soltando jadeos y quejidos ahogados, seguramente apenas concibiendo soportar el dolor. Quizás las cortadas tuvieran más de tres centímetros de profundidad y eso le mortificaba, sobre todo el esfuerzo que debió representar llegar hasta ahí bajo su propio pie lo cual fue una total estupidez.

—Oh, dios mío —expresó con horror—. Parece como si se hubiera enfrentado a un bijuu. ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

—Yo no estaba cerca de cuando todo pasó, sin embargo escuché que fue a algo muy parecido a eso.

Ino se giró hacia él súbitamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se sentó en una silla no muy lejos de ella. Sus movimientos parecían tranquilos, sin embargo al ver su cara se veía claramente su vacilación. Ino quiso saber en qué pensaba, tal vez se debatía pensando si decirle o no sobre lo que sucedió, pues ella sabía que toda misión que llevaban los cazadores especiales ANBU eran de suma dificultad y de gran confidencialidad, y el ser revelado corrompía totalmente el código, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Déjalo, me lo dirás en otro momento… —se asomó por la puerta hacia el pasillo, sorprendiendo a una enfermera que cruzaba en aquel momento—. Tú: avista inmediatamente a los enfermeros de turnos que estén disponibles para una operación, diles que necesito que preparen el quirófano. Es de suma importancia.

—Sí, señorita —respondió la enfermera saliendo disparada de ahí.

Se volvió a Shikamaru, quien la miraba fijamente desde su lugar. Se levantó en cuanto ella cruzó la habitación en dirección a la camilla.

—Necesitaré que me ayudes. Lo empujarás hasta la sala de operaciones junto conmigo.

No discutió, la determinación en los ojos de Ino era sin dudas el rostro que sólo podía verse en ese tipo de situaciones. Tal vez fuera infantil y mandona pero cuando se trataba de su especialidad nadie podía meterse en su camino, era un tren a toda velocidad y no estaba seguro de si alguien podría pararla. Aquello era una de las cosas que le agradaban de ella pero jamás se lo diría, después de todo era divertido jugar con ella y alagarla sólo la haría sentir más incómoda frente a él.

Tomaron ambos la camilla por lados opuestos y se apresuraron a hacerlo andar por un pasillo en el cual Shikamaru ya estaba bastante familiarizado donde al final terminaba en un par de puertas y un equipo de enfermeros ninja quienes los esperaban preparados para recibirlos. No pasó mucho cuando los vio desaparecer dejándolo solo en la sala de espera.

Sacó un cigarrillo y se colocó frente a una ventana abierta: ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tsunade meditó seriamente un poco después de haber leído el informe. Anko, al otro lado del escritorio, miró su expectación silenciosa e inexpresivamente hasta que finalmente la mujer sannin habló:

—Entiendo. Así que las cosas se complicaron.

—Así es. Luego de que concluimos con la misión y nos preparábamos para regresar, Akatsuki apareció tomándonos por sorpresa. En ese entonces no estábamos preparados para algo como eso y mucho menos habiendo demasiados aldeanos de por medio. No pudimos hacer mucho, sin embargo… —Anko frunció el ceño.

Tsunade la miró para después iniciar a examinar a los integrantes del grupo. Encontró la desvariación del número de miembros.

—Veo que les faltan dos integrantes.

Tsunade comprobó el origen del disgusto en el rostro de Anko.

—Ese idiota Uchiha desobedeció rotundamente mis órdenes —rugió entre dientes—. Desde la primera señal de peligro yo expresé claramente que nadie debía de enfrentar al enemigo, pues no teníamos información alguna de él o de su capacidad y hacerlo sólo revelaría nuestra ubicación. Él no me escuchó y tomó la primera oportunidad que surgió para ir a enfrentarlos.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos. Conocía muy bien aquel comportamiento, ya que recordaba claramente el momento de Itachi al reproducirlo, quien no desaprovecharía la primera oportunidad de saber de los planes de Akatsuki, claro, si con ello obtenía la suficiente información como para beneficiar a la aldea. No obstante aquel caso, por mucho que fueran hermanos, no era el mismo con Sasuke. Tenía en cuenta que éste buscaba venganza contra Akatsuki después de lo ocurrido, pues si bien su conciencia jamás se vería complacida si es que no acababa con el líder de aquella organización después de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, lo que había hecho aquel día era totalmente estúpido e imprudente.

Akatsuki no era cualquier cosa, pues acabar con un solo miembro representaba todo un reto y sobre todo un golpe de suerte, sin embargo enterarse de la gran hazaña de ese Uchiha era sin duda toda una noticia. Aunque claro, no paraba de ser un cabeza de chorlito por exponerse a ese peligro, sobre todo después de saber que había derrotado a dos de los más peligrosos asesinos enlistados en el libro bingo de criminales clasificación S.

Sin duda era todo un Uchiha.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

—Ordené a Nara que lo llevara al hospital. Casi no podía sujetarse por su propio pie cuando lo encontramos —se mordió la lengua por no soltar "Y se lo merece el muy desgraciado".

Tsunade se levantó de su silla, rodeando el escritorio hasta llegar a la puerta sin decir nada. Antes de irse se volvió hacia ellos y les informó con un ademán que ya no era necesaria su presencia por aquella noche. Anko permaneció en su lugar sin moverse. Todo lo que había sucedido se repetía como un disco rayado en su cabeza sin poder creer que alguien como Sasuke la hubiera salvado de forma tan irreverente cuando llegó a un punto en el que ya no podía seguir en la batalla.

Él jamás había dicho nada pero no era un secreto de que su comportamiento se debía a su sed de venganza hacia Akatsuki. Comprendía la situación totalmente pero aquel muchacho siempre se las arreglaba para atraer los problemas como abejas a la miel, no obstante detenerlo era como tapar el sol con un dedo por lo tanto lo que le quedaba era encerrarlo y protegerlo de sí mismo, aunque sabía que sería sólo por poco tiempo ya que él definitivamente buscaría la forma de volver.

Suspiró sin ganas y divisó el hospital de Konoha no muy lejos de ahí. Sonrió ladinamente.

—Hmp, idiota fanfarrón —farfulló antes de desaparecer de ahí.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cuando Sasuke se despertó ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, él lo había deducido por la posición del sol y la escasez de luz que se filtraba a raudales de entre las cortinas, como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando se encontraba en misiones en lugares apartados de la civilización. No podía moverse en lo absoluto por lo que cualquier cosa que hiciera, por mínima que fuera, era severamente amonestada por el dolor y el entumecimiento de sus músculos.

La habitación a su alrededor era lo más parecido a lo que sería un jardín multicolores con cada centímetro superpuesto con vivos ramos de flores profesionalmente arreglados y distintos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo brillante y perfumado. Había sido una sorpresa al principio sin embargo con el paso del tiempo comenzó a volverse irritante tanta feminidad asfixiándolo en aquella pequeña habitación.

No podía pensar bien cómo es que el rumor de su condición se había expandido tan rápidamente hasta su club de fans y sinceramente estaba cansado de ser atosigado de esa manera por un montón de chicas a las que nunca había pedido su atención y tampoco la agradecía. Por ello en cuanto la primera enfermera de turno apareció decidió regalar todo a cualquier paciente del hospital que lo quisiera, sorprendiendo a más de uno con tal cantidad de presentes.

Ya que era la única actividad que podía hacer sin el reproche del dolor, Sasuke pasó gran parte del tiempo observando el techo desinteresadamente con el recuento de sus pensamientos zumbando como molestas moscas en la basura. No tenía mucho humor para pensar en su suspensión pero era difícil considerando todo lo que le sucedería en cuanto Tsunade-sama se enterara de lo que había hecho. No porque aquello le causara miedo, no, sino porque ella le había dejado claro que por ello podrían suspenderlo indefinidamente, y no dudaba en que ya lo tendría bien en cuenta.

Luego de medio día sin que sucediera nada interesante, finalmente la puerta repentinamente se abrió con un chillido replicante dejando pasar a dos personas, sorprendiéndole al ver que se trataba de Kakashi y Shikamaru pisándoles los talones.

—Oh, Sasuke, qué bueno es verte despierto —dijo Kakashi dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

El chico no ocultó su enojo ante ese gesto que claramente le había dolido pero su maestro se hizo el desentendido.

—Naruto viene en camino, por cierto. Decían que la misión estaba terminada y que los aldeanos le ofrecieron asilo por unos días para descansar pero en cuanto escuchó lo que había pasado no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo —cruzándose de brazos, tomó lugar en la silla próxima a la camilla—. Decía que lo necesitabas y que no podía dejarte solo en un momento como este.

Si Sasuke pudiera moverse se pellizcaría el puente de la nariz con molestia, pero en su lugar sólo susurró un improperio por lo bajo. Ambos eran un éxito tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea como equipo. Tenían una insuperable fuerza cuando ambos trabajaban juntos, que nadie había podido contraatacar hasta ese momento, sin embargo no es que odiara a Naruto pero no era un secreto que no soportaba la interminable ola de hiperactividad de su compañero y sus constantes y molestos comentarios inmaduros que siempre terminaban por sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Será mejor bloquear la puerta con chakra, además ¿quién dijo que lo necesitaba?

—Se le llama compañerismo, Sasuke, y tal vez deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

A través de la ventana, a un lado de donde Shikamaru se recargaba, podía verse la noche naciendo desde el horizonte, detrás de una larga cordillera de montañas y colinas, dividiendo la frontera del país del fuego. Por fuera se veía exactamente igual a la noche en la que había llegado pero dentro de aquella pequeña habitación podía percibir algo completamente diferente, como un asunto que flotaba en el aire tan inverosímil pero a la vez tan fuerte como media tonelada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como la mierda.

—Y no es para menos después de a lo que te enfrentaste.

—No necesito otro de tus sermones, Kakashi. Además —agregó— me importa poco lo que pienses.

Lo escuchó suspirar desde su lugar.

—Tan mordaz como siempre, ¿no, Sasuke? —dijo Kakashi—. Sin embargo al final eres tú el que está encamado.

Sasuke bufó pero no respondió.

—Tsunade-sama ya lo sabe —habló por primera vez Shikamaru desde que llegaron—. Se encuentra en camino en estos momentos.

Él ya lo tenía en cuenta, después de todo sería totalmente ilógico si no se hubiera enterado desde el momento en el que se internó en el hospital.

—¿Me suspendió?

—¿Y tú qué crees? Debiste ver su expresión en el momento en que cruzó la puerta del quirófano y verte dejado como un muñeco de pruebas después de un entrenamiento.

—¿Y por qué no acaba con esto de una vez?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y su expresión de seriedad descendió al menos tres niveles por debajo del promedio, secundado por su maestro. La diferencia radicaba en que éste último se hallaba por mucho bastante lejos de aquella habitación. Ni aunque milagrosamente Sasuke pudiera recuperar la movilidad de su brazo y le asestara un sordo golpe en el estómago podría espabilarlo lo suficiente.

Esta vez intuía que, por muy novedoso que fuera, el problema no se trataba de él.

—Está afuera en estos momentos pero dijo que habláramos contigo antes de que entrara…

—Ayer ocurrió algo importante en la frontera con la tierra del sonido —habló de repente Kakashi como lobo sigiloso al asecho, lúgubre y misterioso—. Asaltaron el arsenal de armas y siendo línea fronteriza es un punto de duro ataque y de fuerte línea defensiva, sin embargo esta vez se enfrentaron con un enemigo muy poco común, aún no se puede asegurar muy bien qué sucedió con exactitud pero parece que el arsenal de armas fue totalmente vaciado en menos de tres horas sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

Sasuke frunció el ceño con notable sorpresa. Lo que estaba diciendo no podía ser cierto, era imposible siendo que el arsenal era lo suficientemente grande como para armar a todo un ejército de las fuerzas armadas shinobi. No obstante, aún si es que pudiese haber sido posible saquearlo de aquella precipitada manera, era imposible que alguien no se hubiese percatado.

Era simplemente increíble estar escuchando eso.

—¿Hay algún sospechoso hasta el momento?

Sintió la tensión entre ellos, profundo y oprimente, como si no quisiera salir al aire. La respuesta flotó hasta que Kakashi se dignó a tomar la palabra.

—Tenemos un testigo de este hecho y es cien por ciento de confianza. Peleó contra el líder de aquella misión y dijo que nunca había visto a nadie con tal cantidad de poder y agilidad en una sola persona, como si se tratara de una especie de super humano, uno capaz de hacer que la naturaleza a su alrededor respondiera a placer.

—¿Quién es?

—Itachi, tu hermano —respondió Shikamaru adustamente.

La sorpresa cayó sobre él como un bálsamo de agua fría. ¿Alguien había peleado contra Itachi y había logrado escapar? Hasta el momento no se había registrado una misión en la que su hermano hubiera perdido en batalla. Itachi era de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea y clasificado como rango S delta en el libro de miembros del ANBU. ¿A caso podría ser cierto aquello?

—Al parecer lo que él vio y con quien en verdad luchó parecen ser dos cosas completamente diferentes —continuó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos.

No era difícil adivinar el por qué él se encontraba en aquel caso, después de todo siendo el hijo de Shikaku Nara se le consideraban un miembro valioso en el grupo de inteligencia de Konoha. Shikamaru era valorado no sólo por su extraordinaria habilidad analítica sino también por el poder de percepción a los hechos más inverosímiles que lo volvía candidato importante para el liderazgo del clan Nara por ello su presencia era siempre solicitada para casos complejos y problemas nacionales por lo que poco a poco se había comenzado a hacer su propio espacio entre los mejores ninjas de su clase.

—¿A qué te refieres ahora, Shikamaru? ¿Y a qué viene todo este rodeo? Habla con claridad —comenzó a impacientarse.

—Itachi describió al sujeto como una menuda mujer joven de ojos color verdoso y cabello rosado, además de que al instante en que descubrió su rostro dijo que le resultó tan familiar para él como el mismo Naruto…

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos con incredulidad.

—¿Te estás refiriendo a Sakura? ¿Mi ex compañera de equipo?

Kakashi asintió muy a su pesar pero él se negó a compadecerlo. Había sepultado tan atrás en el pasado a aquella molestia como se podía posible y dejarse llevar por los antiguos lazos que alguna vez compartió estaba muy por debajo de las posibilidades para él. Pero lo que Kakashi y Shikamaru estaban diciendo tenía tan poco sentido como que a él le salieran alas y comenzara a volar. Una cínica carcajada resonó por las paredes de aquel pequeño cuarto de hospital.

—Oh, vamos, ¿en serio quieres que crea que alguien como Sakura pudiera desarmar hasta los dientes a todo un pelotón de guerra así sin más? ¿A Itachi? Ni siquiera estás malditamente consiente de lo que estás diciendo, es decir, ¿nunca la viste luchar? Ella al lado de cualquiera hace que se vea peligroso.

—Ya basta, Sasuke, es suficiente —intervino Kakashi firmemente—. Yo tampoco podía creer que ambas situaciones pudieran caber en el mismo contexto, pero no hay otra manera de verlo: toda la evidencia apunta claramente a esta conclusión.

Pero el de cabellos negros se negó a ceder.

—¿Y acaso no se han parado a pensar que puede haber muchas otras probabilidades de que hubiera más mujeres con cabello rosado y ojos verdes en el mundo? —protestó Sasuke.

—Por supuesto que sí, por dios —replicó alzando la voz, como muy pocas veces había hecho lo cual delataba que aquello lo había ofendido—. Sin embargo han pasado cinco años, Sasuke. Muchas cosas pudieron cambiar... nada permanece igual, ni siquiera yo o tú. Sabes que tanto Naruto como todos nosotros hemos estado tratando de localizarla y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado ni un mísero rastro. No sabemos por cuántas cosas debió haber pasado para que llegara a este punto así que, por muy loco que suene, es lo más cercano que tenemos de encontrarla.

Sasuke no replicó, consiente del peso al argumento de su maestro. Sin embargo, aún siendo así, era demasiado loco pensar que Sakura pudiera hacer una cosa así y se negaría a creerlo hasta visualizarlo por sí mismo.

—Las pruebas en la escena del crimen delatan poca evidencia, sin embargo dentro de unas horas saldrán los resultados del ADN y así podremos confirmar si es que nuestras suposiciones son correctas.

—O tal vez no lo sean —insistió Sasuke, escéptico.

Kakashi observó a su alumno por un momento. Las expresiones faciales que dejaba entrever ahora eran las mismas que las de hacía cuatro años atrás. Cuando se enteraron de la noticia de que Sakura había abandonado Konoha sin siquiera dejar rastro. Ni cartas, ni pensamientos impresos ni siquiera una mísera idea de por qué había actuado tan precipitadamente. Todos habían estado preocupados e inmediatamente se dieron a la tarea de ir en su búsqueda, la cual, obviamente, había resultado un completo fracaso.

Sasuke fue el único en aquel entonces en mostrar la mínima inquietud, simplemente dejándose arrastrar por su deber moral y con lo que todos esperaban que hiciera nunca sin comentar o preguntar ni una sola cosa y tanto en aquel momento como entonces Kakashi estaba al tanto de que él jamás había pensado en Sakura como nada más allá de una simple compañera. Todos la habían considerado un miembro importante del equipo, todos buscaron con renuente actitud a fracasar y aún con la indiferente e incrédula actitud de Sasuke él continuaba siendo parte del equipo siete por lo que todo lo que incluía a una persona concernía a todas los demás sin excepción.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente alertando a todos. Kakashi se levantó de su asiento casi inmediatamente y Shikamaru se apresuró a colocarse firme, adelantándose ambos a reverenciar formalmente la reciente intromisión de Lady Tsunade, la quinta Hokage de Konoha.

Tsunade era una gran mujer que llenaba todo lugar al que entrara. Tanto por su fuerte carácter como su firme profesionalidad todo en ella era razón de imponencia e intimidación, Sasuke podía sentirla tan grande dentro de aquella habitación como la misma montaña Hokage. Podía verse el enojo que tiritaba en la vena que sobresalía de su sien y, abalanzándose como una exhalación, un poderoso golpe se estrelló de lleno contra la ya molida cara de Sasuke, casi consiguiendo tirarlo de la cama.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Kakashi tosió disimuladamente mirando hacia otro lugar.

—¡Cuidado con lo que hace! ¿No ve cómo estoy?

—Miserable mal agradecido, ¡Tú te lo buscaste así que hazte responsable! —declaró la mujer con enojo—. Si no hubiera sido por mí, que por suerte me encontraba disponible esa vez, pudiste haber muerto así sin más esa noche; fue sólo por mí que estés aquí ahora.

—¿A caso no la vida de un ninja va siempre de la mano con la muerte?

—Pero no creí que estarías tan demente como para hacer semejante estupidez —protestó ella con avidez—. ¿Tienes acaso instintos suicidas? Por dios, ¿no se te pasó por la mente en que si no hubieras vencido a aquellos Akatsuki les habrías dado la ubicación exacta del escuadrón fácilmente? Es más, ¿pensaste acaso?

Sasuke ignoró aquello último.

—Si no hubiera sido por mí esos Akatsuki habrían convertido aquella aldea en nada más que cenizas…

—Y es por ti que ahora nos cueste millones en reparaciones y en suministros después de sumergir los cultivos bajo trescientas toneladas de escombros en un cráter de aproximadamente treinta metros de profundidad, ¿acaso eso no es lo mismo que lo que ellos iban a hacer?

Sasuke calló sintiendo el repentino peso de la culpa sobre su magullado cuerpo. No pensaba ser cruel, pero sencillamente en lo único que había pensado cuando lo había hecho fue en conseguir la información necesaria para llevar a cabo su venganza, pero el reconocer que a causa de ello pudo perjudicar más que el ayudar le dio tan fuerte que le dejó sin aire.

Había puesto a todos en peligro desde un principio y aunque no planeó terminar de cara con el enemigo, su reciente e inflado ego le había tapado tanto en su nube propia que no se había parado a considerar las consecuencias que acarrearían sus acciones, y ahora la culpa sabía tan amarga en su boca como la sangre.

El silencio reinó entre los presentes, incómodo y apabullante. Toda la atención estaba sobre el Uchiha, sin embargo era claro que éste no hablaría, y era mejor así ya que si esperaba conservar sus miembros sería mejor que no lo hiciera.

Tsunade suspiró con fuerza y negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Sin embargo —continuó mientras caminaba hacia la ventana ya más calmada, su mirada casi tan lejana como la luna alzándose sobre sus cabezas e iluminando los tejados de los edificios y el bosque que rodeaba la aldea de Konoha. Sonrió ladinamente—, jamás había visto tanta gratitud por parte de alguien por haberla cagado de aquella manera y todavía haberlo arreglado sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—La presa estaba a punto de desbordarse. Ya se tenían informes de ello con anterioridad y en parte la razón por la que desalojamos la aldea fue tanto por ello como la alerta de desastres que habría en aquella zona. La presa cedió poco después y el cráter fue lo único que evitó que toda la aldea quedara sumergida y lo que protegió a la misma de la destrucción catastrófica que se originó poco después…

—¿Entonces todos están a salvo? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Así es, los daños fueron mínimos a los que se esperaban —dijo Tsunade asintiendo con la cabeza—. Se recuperarán en cuestión de tiempo y muchas familias podrán recuperar sus casas ahora que todo ha pasado.

Tsunade se acercó a la camilla. Cargaba una pequeña envoltura que nadie había reparado en sus manos con alguna clase de hierbas secas color marrón oscuro con un olor peculiar que Sasuke no pudo identificar.

—Esto es una hierba medicinal tan rara de encontrar que sólo muy pocas personas conocen de ella y coincidentemente el viejo sabio de la aldea tiene cultivos en su patio —era bastante sencilla y poco impresionante, pero, eso sí, jamás la había visto en su vida—. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez un rumor sobre una planta que acelera el proceso de recuperación de las células doscientos por ciento más rápido de lo que un ninja médico certificado podría? —Sasuke no respondió—: esta sencilla planta se trata de un raro nenúfar llamado Nakim, el cual sólo crece en zonas volcánicas y pantanosas y sobre todo bajo ciertas condiciones especiales.

—La mención de algo así sonaba tan lejanamente remota que sencillamente no muchos se arriesgan para ser acreedores de algo tan increíble.

—¿Eso… podría sacarme de esta camilla? —preguntó el Uchiha, dejándose llevar por la reciente explicación.

—Así es. Su esencia, aún en una mínima porción, es suficiente como para curar a cinco hombres por completo y darles una recuperación total de sus habilidades en un quinientos por ciento —en aquella bolsa podría haber al menos medio kilo de aquella extraña planta, suficiente como para curar a todos en ese hospital de aquí a un año—. El hombre quedó tan agradecido por lo que hiciste que no dudó en enviarlo en agradecimiento por parte de todos en la aldea. Deberías considerarte afortunado por tan generoso presente, mocoso.

—¿Eso quiere decir entonces que podré volver para mañana al cuartel? —preguntó Sasuke incorporándose tan rápidamente que todo su cuerpo protestó violentamente con una ola expansiva de dolor. Tsunade, no obstante, contrario a reaccionar ante eso lo miró con una sonrisa maléfica.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te dijeron? —cuestionó con sorna—. Has sido relevado a jounin desde ahora.

—¡¿Que qué?! —entonces todo lo bueno que pudiera estar pensando sobre ella se precipitó como un junque de cinco toneladas sobre su cabeza, regresándolo a la realidad.

—A toda acción le conviene una reacción, ¿no lo has escuchado antes? —la vio alejarse hacia la salida irguiendo su barbilla con toda la elegancia y seguridad que toda mujer poderosa y astuta como ella caracterizaban—. Serán ocho meses de prueba en la que una mínima de falta de cualquier calibre podría incluso eximirte por completo de la ANBU, así que yo te recomendaría que lo pensaras bien y aprovecharas a rescatar esa poca vida social que te queda —y antes de salir por la puerta lo miro de soslayo sonriendo y, mostrándole la envoltura, dijo—: Oh, y por cierto, que descanses y que tengas una buena y larga recuperación ya que me temo que pasaras un buen tiempo en esa camilla por lo que se volverá una fiel compañera. Me llevaré esto como paga por mis servicios: será una muy buena medicina para a alguien que sí lo necesite de verdad.

Y al escucharse la puerta cerrarse y escuchar desvanecerse el repiquetear de sus pasos por el pasillo, Sasuke no deseó otra cosa mas que el tener en ese momento su orgulloso y malvado cuello retorciéndose entre sus manos.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Disfruté mucho cuando lo estaba llevando a cabo y sinceramente habrá mucho misterio para aquellos a los que le apasionan una buena historia incógnita.

Gracias por sus review! (:


End file.
